Fugitive
by jacques0
Summary: Tifa Lockhart had been running from the past for a long time...but when that past finally caught up to her, the young woman finds herself facing the deadly secret that is in her blood...Part Two of the Final Fantasy Universe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the story in that Universe i am building. I hope you will enjoy the read. Okay now read on.**

**Fugitive**

Prologue

There is no way that the world could be like this.

Large fires were burning through everything as screams echoed across them. They were nothing that could be done as the destruction spreads across the entire village with people as they ran from the explosions that were happening across the entire area. The earth was shaking with each of the booms that echoed across us as black smokes grew over the sky…

And standing there watching the destruction with large eyes was a young woman who was running through the area, her long dark hair dancing as she made her way toward where her house was. The young woman had simply left the village a few hours ago to go ice fishing in one of the lakes within the mountains but as she was fishing there, the booming sound in the distances drew her attention back toward where her village was.

When she had seen the smoke in the distance, the young woman didn`t even stop to think of what could have caused the flames. She dropped everything that she had been holding then and dashed into a nonstop run back toward the village, wanting to find her father and make sure that he was okay.

The young woman, huffing and out of breath made her way toward where her Father`s dojo was situated and found the building in flames. She stood there her eyes wide with horror as she stared at the place in front of her.

The young woman didn`t even hesitate. She rushed right into the burning building throwing it open. She ran through the flames covering her face from the force of the heat around her as her eyes searched the surroundings.

"DAAAAD," she called, glancing around herself.

She walked through the flames, the fear in her heart growing even stronger as she glanced around herself searching through the bright flames but there was no use…it was becoming too hot within the place and she heard the cracking of food as one of the part of the roof above her crashed down a few pace away from her causing her to let out a short scream, jumping away.

She approached the place where her father`s studies was situated and bashed the door down. The young woman looked up toward the figure that was standing in the middle of the flames, the long silver hair dancing as the person turned to face her…

It was a man that much she can see but his eyes were unnatural as they had a bright venomous green color, and they reminded her of the eyes of a feline…an animal. As the person had turned to face her, she got a view of what the mysterious man was standing in front of.

The young woman feel her eyes widen.

"DAAAAAD," she yelled in terror.

The man was seating on the ground, his clothes completely covered in blood. He wasn't moving as well and his head had fallen forward. The red blood was flowing all over the ground around his body and there is no saying that he was dead.

Then the woman turned her attention toward the man, seeing the blank look upon his face as the green eyes observed her curiously. The woman felt her hatred growing within her heart as she glared at the man in front of her and then she tightened her fist before charging forward with a yell.

But the man was quicker.

He moved too fast to be normal and before the young woman was aware of it, something had stabbed her straight through her stomach causing her eyes to widen in shock and in surprise at the feeling.

She glanced down at where she had been stabbed noticing the long blade that had seemingly come out of nowhere to stab her through…

Then with what seems like to be a casual flick, the silver haired man threw her off the blade and she crashed through the wood of the wall and unto the snow outside of the burning dojo. She can feel blood seeping out of her wound as she slowly rolled upon her side, holding it and the man walked out of the house, his clothes not looking an inch that the flames had hurt him.

The young man stared at him as he walked toward her, his blade glinting in the flames and she can see blood- _her blood-_ dripping upon the snow as it slid down the blade form. She was terrified out of her mind as the cat like green eyes focused upon her, doing everything she can to put some distance from the man as he approached but then the impossible happened.

The man`s attention seems to have been drawn away from her. He was looking at something in the distance and the woman heard him whisper something sounding strangely like Mother before he turned away from her, ignoring her completely until he was completely gone.

The young woman lied there, staring at the spot where the man was a few minutes ago completely taken aback by what had just happened but the pain in her stomach drew her attention once again as she placed a hand upon the wound as she slowly started to stand up, her hands holding her side.

Her breathing was labored as she walked away from the village…the screams long since stopped. She had to go get help from SHINRA, for the company was the one that sponsored their village…she had to…

Whatever her next thought was suddenly cut off when she stumbled over a tree roots which had been hidden by the snow, sending her sprawling forward falling down a small hill and landing into a body of water…

A green body of water…

The young woman found herself sinking deeper into the green glowing waters around her as her breath got cut off and the sky in front of her becoming overcame with a greenish tint…

And darkness came over as breath become shorter…and she was trying to swim back…

But instead of going up…she was sinking deeper into the abyss…

Then two red wine eyes opened.

The room was in complete stillness as moonlight pierced through the window. The woman slowly looked around herself familiarizing herself with her surroundings before her form relaxed from the shadows of her nightmare. The small apartment had a fan which was on and the cool breeze within the room. The light of the clock on the side of the bed showed that it was 3 in the morning.

She can see that the T.V. was off and that Mog was asleep in a corner of the room causing her to sight softly as she ran a hand through her hair. She didn`t think that she`d be having that nightmare again after so long since it happened.

The young woman got off the bed and made her way toward the bathroom and turned on the light, brightening the small bathroom she had stepped into. Then she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bright eyes were brown in some light but she knew that they were a deep wine red and she turned her attention toward the tap in front of her and opened it, letting the cold water hit her hands before starting to wash her face.

Then she used her shirt to wiper her hands and when her shirt was up, a black mark was upon her skin. It was a long thin line upon her skin and the woman froze, her gaze drawn toward where the mark was and she softly touched it, with her fingers…

She can still feel the blade within her body…the echo of pain when she was stabbed…and the blood that was falling from her hands…

The woman shook her head, to rid herself of those memories, after all, she abandoned them a long time ago.

* * *

Upon a hill overlooking the entire city, three large motorcycles came to a stop. Their riders stayed upon their mechanical monsters as they overlooked the large city that spread out beneath them. The one on the left had long hair, flying behind him as his pale cat like green eyes glowed dangerously in the early morning light. The one on the far right had short hair pulled back in a slick way with a strange mechanism on his right arm. The one in the middle had his hair falling in front of his eyes and he used his gloved hand to pull it away.

"Well, Yazoo?" he asked.

The long haired man took a deep sniff of the air and let out a deep sigh.

"She is here," Yazoo said, a small smile appearing upon his pale face.

"Is sister really going to help us find Mother again?" the short haired man asked.

"Of course she will," the one in the middle laughed, "After all, she is our sister. What kind of child would she be if she doesn`t help her own brothers?"

"Well if she doesn't…then we`ll show her right?" Yazoo said, his hand fingering the weapon that was straddled to his waist.

"Now, now Yazoo," the one in the middle said, "We are going to talk to our sister first."

"Like that worked out the first time," Yazoo said, his voice showing a tint of anger.

"SHINRA had gotten it`s pawns on her first," the one in the middle said, "She was untrustworthy of everyone…and we have decided to give her a little time to adjust to Mother`s gift but now, she will talk to us and maybe…she might be in need of a use of some persuasion."

The large man laughed.

"Now that`s what I enjoy," he said, "Persuasion."

The one in the middle leaned forward upon his bike revving the engine.

"Come now, let`s go greet our dear sister," he said.

He sped down the road that was on the steep leading down the road with the other two following after him.

**So ends the prologue. I hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Chapter One

The early morning light slowly peaked into the room of the young woman. The soft rays light up the inside as the woman simply lied there with both of her eyes closed breathing softly despite her eyes observing the ceiling above.

The nightmare of last night was something that had happened a long time ago and she can`t believe that she had managed to dream of it last night considering that it was a long time ago since she ever thought about it…

It was the first time it made her think of her home back in Nibelheim. Her little town was a peaceful one, with the people going on about their businesses in the morning, the ice-harvesters going up about in the mountains surroundings for ice. But one of their biggest investments had been SHINRA.

Back in those days, SHINRA was the town benefactor and it gave them quite a bit of goods to get their life going. With new machines to help facilitate their lives, SHINRA was one of their towns best friend.

But, without the knowledge of the town, the young woman realized, SHINRA was doing their own devilish deeds behind closed doors and it was one of the reasons why the entire town had been destroyed that night…

The young woman sighed to herself before getting out of bed and making her way toward the bathroom to get take a shower. When she was done and got dressed she made her way toward the end of the room. Mog was already awake and the moogle was already flying about the room and made its way toward her.

"Good morning, Kupo,"

"Morning Mog," the woman smiled petting the small creature, "How about I give you some breakfast eh little guy."

"Yes, Kupo," Mog laughed as he flew around her in circle.

The woman laughed.

"Sheesh, how can you have so much energy in the morning" she said amused.

She took some food from the counter and started to pour some in the bowl in front of him. Mog let out a happy sound before starting to munch upon his food. The young woman made her way toward her own breakfast, and she started to eat.

Mog had been her companion for the past years after she had taken him in. Since then, Mog had stayed to be a faithful companion to her…despite her…_condition._ The young woman placed her hand toward where the age old scar was placed.

"Tifa,"

The young woman blinked out of her thoughts and glanced up toward the small creature who was looking at her. He had a worried look upon his face, and she can see the small concern in his eyes.

"What is it Mog?" she asked.

"You have that look on your face Kupo," Mog told her.

Tifa smiled, "It`s nothing Mog…I`m just thinking of how lucky I am to have you as a friend."

The moogle let out a giggle.

"Then Mog is happy and lucky to have you as a friend too Tifa," the small creature laughed.

Tifa smiled at him before returning to her breakfast. When she was done, the young woman placed her backpack upon her shoulder. She patted Mog`s head before making her way toward the door.

"I`ll be back soon alright Mog," she said.

"Okay," the little moogle said.

The young woman gave him a small smile, before walking out of the room.

She pulled her cap on and then walked through the streets of the large ghetto of Midgar. Tifa had both of her hands into her pockets as she walked through the crowds making her way as she glanced around herself.

They weren't much of people around considering how early it was but Tifa had a destination in mind as she checked her watch to see what time it was. Nodding to herself, the young woman continued her trek through the streets before coming to a stop in an alley.

Tifa glanced around herself for a few seconds before stepping into it. She walked for a few moments before coming to a stop in front of a pub. She stepped inside of it, taking in the scent of stale beer and smoke of cigarettes.

The young woman glanced around herself for a few seconds before finding who she was looking for seating at the bar with a cup in front of him. she made her way toward him and took a seat in front of the man.

"Miss Lockhart I presume," the man said.

"You`re the one they call the Informant?" she asked.

"Yes I am," the Informant said, his hat raising lightly showing the glinting of his eyes.

"You`ve got the files then?" Tifa asked.

The man placed a hand into his coat causing Tifa to glance down toward it, feeling herself tensing in anticipation for if the man was about to pull out a gun. But a brown folder was the object the man pulled out before placing it on the table in front of her.

"I`m curious as to why someone like you will want such information," the Informant said slowly, "It`s a curious thing to overturn the stones of the past."

"SHINRA is responsible for the murder of an entire town," Tifa said, a deadly look crossing her face, "I want to understand and know why it had been done."

The Informant`s lips went into a thin line.

"The Nibelheim incident had been an isolated case," he said.

Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"That`s the official story," she said, "But I don't believe a word of what they had said then."

The Informant placed the folder upon the table and glided it over toward her. Tifa raised her hand to grab it but before she could pull it, the Informant still kept his hand upon the object stopping her from pulling it out.

"Turning over ghosts," he said, "You may not like what you find."

"I`ll take my chances," Tifa said taking the folder from him, "Thank you for your help."

"If it`s Information you want," he said, "Then you have it...but you should know, things are kept secret for a reason."

Tifa placed the folder in her bag before shouldering it.

"Whatever that reason is, it won't justified a mass murder," she said.

She stood up and walked out of the room from the man, leaving his glittering eyes watching her turned back. While Tifa was constantly kept on the move because she knew SHINRA was still looking for her, she wanted to know as to why they had destroyed her hometown.

The young woman still remember that silver haired man she had seen that fateful day when Nibelheim was completely covered in flames. She had the scar to prove it, but something about that man…had send shivers down her spine…

That man, despite it`s appearance, had not being a human. That thing wasn`t a human being...not by a long shot. Now that she had folder, maybe she will be able to track down the people responsible for that disaster.

* * *

Unknown to Tifa, the Informant she had just spoken to was walking through a street with both of his hands into his coat pocket. He made his way through the street before pulling out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Is this SOLDIER Command?" he asked, "This is the Informant, I have the location of the SHINRA wanted criminal, Tifa Lockheart, who was suspected of stealing government secrets."

**The Informant had betrayed Tifa...Where could this new angle lead...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

**Enjoy the read**

Chapter Two

**Somewhere outside of Midgar`s Capital**

"YIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAh,"

"You`re going to get us killed,"

The large monster roared loudly as the two men stood together staring at the large snakelike beast that had burst from the ground in front of them. One of the men was holding a large sword in his hand. His hair was spiky and thrown backward but he had one string of his hair falling in front of his face. He was wearing black boots and pants with a body sized turtleneck body shirt and a shoulder pad. The young man had an X like scar upon his cheeks as he stared up at the monster, his blue eyes glowing with excitement.

His companion was dressed similarly to the first man but he was shorter than him and was also holding a sword in his hand. He also had spiky hair but it stood in many directions. His blue eyes were looking at the monster in front of him in a stance.

"How did you think this was a good idea?" he said.

"Where is your sense of adventures Cloud?" the dark haired man asked.

"Getting killed is not a sense of adventure," Cloud yelled as the monster made a dash straight toward him causing the young man to jump out of the way.

The dark haired young man`s hand started to shine with light before sending out a large blast of lightning straight toward the large monster causing it to let out a large roar of pain as the large creature was pushed back.

Then he charged forward before taking a jump aiming straight toward the air jumping more than twelve feet into the air. Then with his large sword, the young man stabbed it straight through it`s neck causing dark red blood to fly out of the wounds before it fell down upon the ground causing the earth to shake beneath their feet.

The young man landed back down upon the ground, giving his sword a rough single shake to throw the blood off of it before turning his attention toward his companion.

"See, nothing to it," he said, "Once you know it`s weakness…even the strongest monsters fall."

Cloud let out a sigh before strapping his sword to his back.

"Sometime, I think you like giving me heart attack," he said as he approached him.

His dark haired companion laughed.

"Like I told you," he said, "Life it`s a big adventure…if you let it to be."

Cloud let out a sigh before glancing up toward the sky and a frown crossed his face. His companion must have seen his expression for he glanced up toward where he was looking at, noticing the uncoming chopper and the rhythmic pounding of the rotators blades in the air. The craft came to land right beside the duo and a single man dressed in a suit stepped out.

"Tseng?" Cloud said surprised.

"Strife, Fair," the new arrival said, "You've been summoned back at Headquarters."

"Isn`t it kind of early?" Fair said surprised, "We`ve still got to clear this area of the monster infestations…"

"Another team will take care of it," Tseng said, his voice leaving no room for arguments, "It`s an order from the top SOLDIERs, now come."

Cloud and Fair glanced at each other.

"Well let`s go then," Fair said, "If it`s from the President…then something big must have happened."

Cloud nodded.

The President of the SOLDIER Forces only summoned them when they were some powerful crisis going on and Cloud was curious as to what could have happened as they made their way toward the chopper and going inside along with Tseng.

The craft took off into the air before making it`s way back to base.

"You`ve got any idea of what is going on Tseng?" Fair asked, giving the man a glance.

Tseng shook his head.

"All I know is that most of the First and Second Class SOLDIERs are being called back," he said, "At least all of the ones that were still in Midgar."

"The Firsts too?" Fair said surprised.

Cloud was also surprised.

"Just what kind of trouble could have called such high calibers in one place?" he asked surprised.

"You`ll probably be debriefed soon," Tseng answered giving him a glance.

SOLDIER was a military force that had been created by SHINRA over fifty years ago, thanks to the genius of one of their scientists by using something called Mako Energy force to enhance their men capabilities like enhanced strength and speed meaning more than normal humans at least that`s what the official reports said. Ever since then, they had remained an active force in this country of theirs and SHINRA wasn't keen in sharing it`s secrets to the rest of the world.

Cloud Strife had always wanted to be part of SOLDIER, ever since he had been a young boy, and had trained hard to be where he is today. He is now a Second Class SOLDIER but he knew he was going to get promoted to First Class soon if the words of his best friend where sound enough. Cloud glanced at Fair who was checking his phone for something.

Zack Fair had been a SOLDIER long before Cloud and it was when he was charged with training Cloud`s group that the two men had first met, and then had struck a long-lasting friendship since then. Zack is a First Class SOLDIER and could probably customized his outfit like many of the First Class did but the young man had said that he found the standard outfit to be comfortable enough.

His attention was then wrung from his friend when the chopper did a turn and Cloud glanced around finding the SOLDIER base, noticing the many cadets moving about. When the craft had landed, Cloud and Zack stepped out of the helicopter.

"Well, there was nothing on the news," Zack said as they walked through the large open area, "whatever the President is going to have us do will probably be a covert operation."

Cloud frowned.

"A covert operation shouldn`t require that many SOLDIERs," he said.

"Maybe," Zack told him with a light shrug of his shoulders, "But there is always a first time for everything."

Cloud gave a nod as the two made their way inside the base with Tseng following after them. The group made their way through the many corridors of the base before arriving at a large room which was already filled with people and Cloud counted seven SOLDIERs and with him and Zack, that would bring the number to nine.

_Nine SOLDIERs is already too much for a simple covert operation, _he thought.

"Alright, now that all of you are gathered," the man at the end of the room said, "It`s time to begin this operation."

This was Commander Douglas Hein, a First Class SOLDIER. The man was dressed with a long dark coat upon his form as his black hair was also slicked back. His large sword was strapped to his back as he drew the attention of the entire room.

"Now, I am sure that all of you are wondering why all of you have been brought here," he said, "Well there is a reason as to why."

He set up a computer upon the table and then pressed a button. A hologram was brought up to life in the middle of the room and Cloud got the look of a young girl probably about sixteen years of age from the look of it. She had long dark hair and her eyes seem to be a heavy dark. She was good looking too.

"This is Tifa Lockhart," The Commander announced, "A criminal who had been on the run from SHINRA for the best part of a long time. She has stolen military secret from our Company, some that could be found dangerous on the black market. Our orders from the top are to bring her in alive."

"Is she a fighter?" a random SOLDIER asked.

"She is well trained in martial arts," Hein said, "The last time she was sighted, she took down three First Class _single handedly_ and was suspected to be the cause of death of a number of civilians over the past decade, so _don't ask me if she is a fighter_."

Cloud glanced at the young woman`s hologram, a light frown upon his face. He didn`t see that girl as a murderer.

"If she is that good," Zack asked, "Why wasn`t she recruited for SOLDIER?"

"Then you can recruit her yourself Fair," Commander Hein snapped at him, "Now…based on our recent information, she had been seen in the Ghetto of the Capital in the lower levels of Sector 5. We are suspecting that she is planning something big against SHINRA to have come back here when we lost track of her more than fifteen years ago…We are going to have to move in quietly on the cover of the night to be able to capture her."

Commander Hein looked at them all.

"Now move out SOLDIER," he yelled.

* * *

Tifa had gotten back to her home as she stepped back inside the room. Mog was asleep upon the couch as the TV blared on news about something about the city of Eden recovery from what look likes bombing, thought Tifa hardly paid any attention to it.

The young woman made her way toward her room and opened her bag to check the folder she had gotten from the Informant. While she didn't trust the guy, the words about him in the street were that he could get good legit information and it was the only reason that she had contacted the man in the first place.

She pulled out the folder and started to work upon the many papers that were within it. She started to read through them, her eyes quickly searching through them as the information started to run thought. She learned about the Mansion that had been situated in Nibelheim hadn`t been an actual house at all, but a secret labs where SHINRA had been doing strange experiments with something called JENOVA but what that was, there was nothing on the papers about it.

Tifa let out a sigh.

_Maybe if I go back to Nibelheim I might be able to inspect that mansion without SHINRA there anymore._

The young woman frowned to herself as she glanced at the window noticing that it was pitch black outside. She blinked to herself and glanced toward the clock that was on her bedside table and noticed that it was almost 9 P.M.

She had been poring over those papers for the past seven hours. No wonder her back was sore. The young woman stood up from her bed and gathered the papers into her bags before leaving it on her bed. Then the young woman made her way toward the main room to go make some diner for her and Mog.

**Danger is now closing in on the unsuspecting Tifa...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Three

The night was still as Tifa sleep in her bed, with both of her eyes closed. The young woman had fallen asleep a few minutes ago after feeding Mog and the small creature was cuddled against her from as she visited the land of dreams…

When her eyes suddenly snapped open causing them to shine in the darkness for a few seconds before they faded back into their natural color. Tifa blinked to herself before seating up, glancing around herself searching as to what had caused her to wake up when she heard a soft sound in the streets outside.

Her window was open and Tifa turned her attention toward it, narrowing her eyes for a few seconds before getting out of bed and making her way toward the window, softly pushing the curtain sideway. She had a good view of the street behind her apartment and she stared at the area noticing that it was completely empty…

No…

Tifa focused her attention on the car below. It was a familiar vehicle that was owned by the couple that lived across her but what drew her attention was the sight on the car window. Considering the moon was out, she could see the reflection of her building upon the car`s window, along with the single figure that was standing on top of her building.

Tifa quickly stepped backward from the window instantly alert. Who could it be…thought something about the figure seems familiar…

The young woman quickly turned toward her clothes and quickly started to get dressed as she threw her clothes on and her pants. She placed her black jacket on and threw the backpack which had the files about SHINRA on her back.

She then turned toward Mog on the bed.

"Mog…Mog wake up," she said softly.

The small creature let out a soft whine before opening her eyes.

"T…Tifa Kupo…," Mog started in his usual loud voice.

But Tifa quickly covered his lips with her hands, instantly glancing at the door hearing the creaking on the stairs. Someone was in the stairways leading up toward her apartment. But how did SHINRA knew where she was?

Tifa had been sure that she had stayed out of their radar when she had come back in the Capital, but it seems that she wasn`t careful enough.

"Mog…we`re going to have to run," she said, "They have found me…the bad people I told you about."

Mog looked at her.

"You`re going away again?" he said, "Then Mog is coming with you Kupo."

"Not this time my little friend," Tifa told him, "You`re going under the bed and hide until morning okay…I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I don't want to lose another friend of mine."

Mog looked at her for a few seconds before a new sound of something at the door drew both of their attention. Then Tifa quickly stood up and put on her shoes. Then she turned her attention toward her friend seeing that Mog was disappearing beneath the bed causing her to smile a little.

_Be safe, my little friend._

Tifa quickly made her way toward the bathroom. She had planned something for if she had to make a quick getaway. The young woman pulled out the tub from where it was situated, revealing the small hole. Tifa duck into it, and pulled the tub back into place, covering the entire area around her into darkness.

The young woman crawled the entire way until she reached the point she needed and came to a stop hearing the sound of something crashing, knowing that it was the door to her apartment. Tifa paused to listen to the noise of footsteps moving around.

* * *

From his position, Cloud had a good view of the block he was supposed to be guarding with his companion, Zack. The two SOLDIERs were standing together as they listened to the radio contacts of the Strike Forces team stormed the place where that woman Tifa Lockhart was said to be hiding out.

"_The room is clear_," one of the voices said, "_No sign of the target."_

Cloud let out a sigh.

"Think she knew we were coming?" he asked.

"I don't know," Zack said, "I`m still curious as to what SHINRA will want with someone that is over fifty years old."

Cloud hummed his agreement with him and he frowned to himself. Something about this order just didn`t make sense. In all of his time working with the giant organization, he had seen some strange stuff before but this order…

_Something about it was bugging him._

"_Fair, Strife," _a voice said in their communicator, "_Do a perimeter search on the West. We are not leaving until we have her in our custody."_

"Roger that Commander Hein," Zack said, "C`mon Cloud."

The two SOLDIER started to move jumping from one rooftop to another.

"Something about this feel strange right?" Cloud said.

"Got me," Zack said, "Top brass must really want this woman alive."

* * *

Tifa stopped her crawling as she reached her intended destination. The young woman dug into her pockets as she pulled out a small ball from within her clothes. She turns the object in her palm until she muttered a soft word, "_Ligara,"_

The Materia in her hand suddenly light up in a white brilliance illuminating the entire area in front of her. Her eyes roamed the enclosed place she was in until she found a small lever in the corner. Tifa instantly made her way toward it and reached with her free hand toward the level and pushed it.

A creaking noise echoed and right in front of her, a hole opened giving way toward the empty and desolated room. Tifa slid herself forward and into the room before dropping herself down unto a crouch. Still holding her materia in hand, Tifa glanced around herself taking in the place around her. It was as empty as it had been last time she had been in there, thought this place hadn`t been in use for a few decades.

The abandoned bar used to belong someone she knew in the past and it was his apartment that she had used as a hideout after all, her old friend had left everything to her when he died. Tifa looked at the aged sign which hung behind the counter with the words, "_Welcome to the Seventh Heaven"_ written upon it.

Tifa smiled lightly at the sign for a few seconds before making her way toward the backdoor which lead out in an empty hallway. She glanced around herself for a few seconds before throwing her hood up. She then started to walk through the street, her eyes fugitively looking out for the SOLDIER that SHINRA had probably sent after her.

As she was nearing the end of the hallway, a single figure stepped out bringing her to a stop. The figure had silver hair which hung on the side of his face. He was dressed completely in black from head to toe. He smiled lightly at her, his catlike green eyes standing out showing the wickedness beneath his pale façade.

"Hello Sister," he greeted, "It had been quite a while since our last meeting."

"What are you doing here Kadaj?" Tifa asked, surprised to see him.

Kadaj smiled.

"Isn`t it obvious as to why we are here?" he asked.

Tifa blinked.

"We?"

Two more figures stepped out from behind the first one.

"Loz," she continued, "And Yazoo."

"You do remember us," the tall man said smiling.

Yazoo only frowned to himself, his face barely showing any emotion.

"We want mother back," Kadaj continued as he stepped forward.

"This thing again," Tifa growled, "I don't care what you want from me Kadaj, but I am not coming with you."

"I told you she wasn`t going to cooperate," Yazoo said pulling out his gun.

"Then we persuade her," Loz smirked as he activated his wrist weapon.

Tifa narrowed her eyes.

_I can`t waste time against these guys with SOLDIERs hunting me, _she thought, _If I fight against them, the commotion will attract attention something I don't want right now…I need to get away._

Tifa tensed her legs.

_I was hoping to avoid the rooftops, but with those three here…_

* * *

With a single leap, Tifa took off into the air drawing surprised look from the three that had cornered.

"So Mother`s blood run deep in her," Yazoo said.

Kadaj chuckled.

"After her," he said.

The trio jumped up too.

* * *

Tifa ran through the rooftops, huffing as she jumped the large gaps between the roofs. Ever since Tifa had gotten wounded from that mysterious silver haired swordsman, something had happened to her. Her wound had gotten infected when she had fallen into a Mako pool, one of the many that had grown around the mountain in her hometown of Nibelheim. Tifa knew what happen to people who get infected by the poisonous substance and they had died almost instantly from it…but for some reason, the Mako didn`t kill her….instead, it changed her. The young woman had found herself becoming stronger than a normal human and to be able to do things that only SOLDIER had been able to do…and it had also do something else to her…

Tifa came to a stop and glanced behind her, taking notice of the silver streaks in the moonlight, knowing it was the others following after her. The young woman jumped back down toward the streets landing on a crouch on the ground.

"What the…?"

Tifa turned toward the voice.

A young blond was standing across her, his bright blue eyes completely taken aback by her sudden appearance. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and Tifa can see the disbelief crossing the young man`s face as he stared back at her. Tifa, on her side, took notice of the dark clothes he was wearing and the large sword that he was carrying upon his back…

_SOLDIER…_

Moving on automatic, Tifa instantly took off aiming straight toward him instantly slamming a punch straight into the young`s man chest. He was send flying backward crashing against the wall at the end of the hallway.

Then Tifa ran the opposite direction.

**Tifa is on the Run...what could the silver Trio want with her...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next update guys. Hope you enjoy the read.**

Chapter Four

Cloud Strife let out a sigh.

Both him and Zack were moving quickly through the numerous roofs of the Sector 5. While it wasn`t a place that SOLDIER usually patrol, but it was one of the place that one doesn`t want to be alone after dark. Most of the crimes reported to the police came from this place and Cloud, seeing the sights can imagine as to why some people will turn to crime…

This place was one of the worse place to live right now.

"Alright this is the fifth checkpoint," Zack told him, "This is where we separate."

"Got it," Cloud said, approaching the ledge of the roof they were standing on, "Keep your radio on."

"You`re the rookie here Strife," Zack chuckled.

Cloud shook his head before jumping down from the ledge and landing down on the ground in a crouch. The young SOLDIER glanced around himself for a few seconds, inspecting the empty street he was in before turning his radio on.

"Radio check,"

"_I read you," _Zack answered him, "_I`m going to the sixth checkpoint, so you be careful."_

"Like anyone in these slums will have the gut to attack a SOLDIER," Cloud snorted.

"_Don`t get overconfident rookie," _Zack said, thought his voice still held the chuckle.

Cloud shook his head and made his way forward, glancing around himself. This was completely unnecessary to call out this number of SOLDIER just for one woman. Not that he was sexist or anything but, a single SOLDIER is powerful enough to decimate crowds of enemies and even dangerous monsters and with the Mako Serum in their blood, they were also extremely powerful as well…superhuman.

_There is something top brass isn`t telling us, _he thought.

He had that feeling ever since the briefing about this mission. Cloud was sure that the other SOLDIERs were as curious about it as well and he could even see it on Zack`s face but the First wasn`t going to go against orders from the man that control your entire career in SHINRA.

Cloud was always rebellious by nature ever since he was a kid. Following orders to the letters was never something that he did well and not being to know what was truly going on was driving him mad…

That is until something dropped right in front of him.

Cloud`s first instinct was to go for the large Buster sized sword on his back but the sight in front of him made him freeze. The person in front of him was wearing street clothes with a hood thrown back upon his back from his crouch and he found himself wondering where that person came did from…

"What the…?" he whispered.

His whisper was loud in the silence, drawing the attention of the person as those wide female eyes met his and noticed the light surprise in the woman`s face as if she didn`t expect to run into him. Cloud, however, was frozen for a completely different reason.

It was Tifa Lockhart.

Her recognized the face, despite the shorter hair that fell around her head. This woman was the one they were looking for but it couldn`t be possible. He was completely taken aback at how unchanged the young woman`s face had stayed from the info that SHINRA had on her…information that was _over fifty years old_…

_Not possible, _he thought.

Before he knew it, the woman was upon him and strike at his chest with a palmed attack. Cloud was once again surprised to feel his body took off from the ground and flying backward and crashing against a wall at the end of the street.

The SOLDIER shook his head as he felt the area she had struck him throb. But it was not possible…He was a SOLDIER, and Tifa Lockhart was a civilian who doesn`t even have a drop of the Mako Serum in her body…so how…

Cloud shook his head before raising his hand toward the radio he had in his ear.

"Zack, I have the target!" he yelled.

"_You do?"_ Zack answered.

"Yes, and I am in pursuit," Cloud told him.

Feeling his training kicking in, Cloud the SOLDIER was brought to life as the young man instantly dashed forward, hunting down the young woman that had struck him down. She had done something that was supposed to be impossible. A normal human will never strike a SOLDIER with a regular attack because the SOLDIER wouldn`t even feel it because of how dense the skin had become after the injection of the serum in their bodies…

Now Cloud was positive that there was more to this woman than it seems and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Tifa continued to run through the city streets. Now the SOLDIERs are going to be aware of where she was and she didn`t have time waste. She must make her way toward the border of the Sector and disappear in the forest…

"There she is," a voice yelled.

Tifa`s attention was drawn toward the voice and found a group of armed men running toward her with their weapon aimed straight at her direction. Without even stopping, Tifa took a leap jumping over the group in her bound and can hear them gasping in surprise or in shock at what she had just done.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled, "Use the tranquilizer upon her now."

Tifa ducked into a hallway just as the men fired at her and she heard their rounds hitting the wall as they missed. She continued to run hearing the men scrambling to follow her and then she turned her attention toward the building beside her and took a leap again hearing the ground crack beneath her as she took off into the air.

When she reached the top she narrowly missed a figure with passed right by her.

"Hey…," the male voice yelled.

Tifa didn`t stop, she just continue to run.

"I`ve got in her in sight," the male voice said, "She is heading Eastward…I want everyone heading this way now."

Tifa jumped over some many obstacles in front of her and suddenly a figure landed right across her.

"You can`t run forever Tifa,"

Kadaj had come right in front of her and with his sword he slashed at her and Tifa yelled out in pain as the blade cut through her skin, causing her to lose her footing and falling down and slamming upon ground, gasping.

The girl turned her attention toward him and Kadaj hand started to glow before firing a blast straight at her, destroying the part of the roof she was in. She fell down the building and slammed upon a random a car breaking the windows as the alarm suddenly started to blare.

She gasped in pain as blood dripped down from her arm. Tifa rolled herself up and dropped down upon the ground huffing loudly. She can hear the quick footsteps approaching toward where she was and Tifa glanced around herself before her eyes fell upon a building in the distance.

She quickly made her way toward it holding her wounded arm when a sudden gunshot echoed and Tifa let out a scream as she felt something slam upon her back, sending her flying forward landing upon the ground.

She coughed.

"Given up yet Sister," Kadaj said as he appeared in front of her fallen form.

Tifa slowly got back to her feet, now bleeding from where she had been shot.

"Just how long are you going to refuse us Sister?" Kadaj asked.

"As long as I am a human being, I will always refuse," Tifa snarled at him.

"But don't you see Sister," Kadaj asked with a large smile, "You are not part of that weak race anymore. How long are you going to deny the gift that Mother had given you? You have become one of us Sister, running away will only prolong the inevitable."

Tifa glared up at him, and Kadaj can see the defiance in her eyes.

"I have become an abomination," she growled, "Just like all of you…nothing but soulless puppets. I am nothing like any of you…I am human."

Kadaj flashed through her and Tifa feel the slash of the sword tore through her skin as blood flew out of the wound causing her to yell out in pain.

"If you love being a human so much," he said, "Then die as one."

With that he turned toward Tifa firing a blast of magic straight at the wounded girl causing a large blast of fire to shine like a beacon in the night. Tifa was thrown forward and landing against the gate of the large building sliding down on the ground. Grunting, the girl slowly got back to her feet and made her way inside…

* * *

Cloud`s attention was instantly drawn toward the large blast of fire that shoot out in the distance.

"That`s from the abandoned SHINRA Factory," Zack said.

The SOLDIER group was all drawn together.

"Just what is going on?" Kunsel asked, "Just who opened fire?"

"I didn't give any orders," Garrett said, "But move out…let`s capture that girl and return back home."

"Yes sir."

The entire group charged forward, and they all made their way toward the building and Kunsel came to a stop in front of the gate since something had drawn his attention.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Blood," Kunsel said, "It`s fresh…our target is wounded."

Cloud frowned to himself wondering exactly what is going on right now, but he kept silent as the entire group entered inside as they break up in pair to search the place. The entire inside of the building was completely engulfed in darkness safe for the light that was coming from the large fire outside…thought SOLDIER didn`t need light to be able to see in the darkness.

And that was when the sound of heavy breathing reached his ears causing him stop. Zack also had come to a stop as his hand went for his Sword. Cloud reached for his blade too as two of their group walked forward, aiming straight for the corner at the end of the room…

* * *

Tifa was leaning against a wall holding the place where she was shot and her breath were coming in ragged gasp. She was losing a lot of blood and knew that the SOLDIERs were closing in on her and she can`t have herself being captured right now…

_Shit, damn you Kadaj, _she thought.

Tifa hated using that power that had transformed her from a normal human being…that power that had drawn Kadaj and the other two toward her, and as much as she hated to use it…she don't have a choice right now.

_This is probably what he wanted me to do the bastard, _Tifa thought.

The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

* * *

The two SOLDIER were now farther away from where Cloud and Zack were standing with the rest of the group. From how they were spread out, they had the corner at the end of the room completely boxed in and the only way that Tifa woman will get out of here, is with them…

Then a scream echoed and in front of Cloud`s shocked eyes, the two SOLDIER that were in front of them were both send flying backward and smacking against the metal around them with a loud smacking sound.

"Move, _Move_,"

Cloud found himself moving as a silver flash appeared right beyond his vision, too fast for him to see before one of the machines in the room was instantly thrown toward them forcing the SOLDIER to dodge the attack.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kunsel yelled drawing his sword.

Zack along with Cloud did the same as him and a large blast of power shoot out from a corner tearing through the group sending SOLDIERs flying everywhere and Cloud couldn`t really tell what was going on as more explosion causing him to be thrown down on the ground his sword flying out of his hand. Large fires grew around the building brightening the inside of the building as metals and concrete fell around them.

"The building is coming down," Zack yelled, "We have to evacuate."

The young man coughed as he glanced around himself catching sight of a figure at the end of the room with the flames around the figure forming a curtain of fire. Cloud can feel his eyes widening with the figure at the end of the room turned toward where he was…

Two glowing green eyes met his and a shiver of fear ran through him.

_What the fuck…_

Then the green eyed figure turned away from him, silver hair dancing as it walked away from the curtain of flames, disappearing in the shadows and Cloud can see a single black arced thing dancing upon that figure`s shoulder…

* * *

Watching the spectacle in the distance, Kadaj feel a smile grew upon his face.

_No matter how much you deny it, you _are_ one of us Sister._

**Kadaj smiles in appreciation to the destruction...What kind of Power did Tifa unleashed?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this new update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the fic.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Chapter Five

Cloud was staring at the destruction in front of him, his blue eyes fixed on the sight of the wounded SOLDIERs that they were taking back to Headquarters. The young man couldn`t forget what he had seen tonight. He had ran into Tifa Lockhart a young woman by all right should have been well in her old age by now and yet, she didn`t look a day over twenty-five…

And that green eyed figure that destroyed the old factory…Just who or what was it?

"You`re okay Cloud?"

He turned his attention toward Zack. The First Class was looking at him and concern as he stood beside his seated form.

"I`m fine," he said.

Zack let out a soft sigh, turning his attention at the mess in front of him.

"Guess HQ wasn`t expecting that woman to have outside help," he said.

"Zack," Cloud said, drawing his attention, "That woman…Tifa, she…she was still young."

The young man glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I met her," Cloud said, "I met her back in the alley…I was the one that gave the heads up as to where she was. She dropped from the sky right in front of me…and, and she was powerful. She was strong enough to knock me back several meters…"

Zack stared at him for a few seconds, silent as he contemplated what he was just told.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"I know what I saw," Cloud told him giving the young man a glance, "and my chest still smarting from where she hit me."

The young man glanced toward the large ruins of the destroyed building in front of him. He had seen that figure with the green eyes…the one that had attacked them in the darkness. He didn't know what it was…but it scared him.

"Either way," Zack said with a shrug, "that woman had someone working with her…to have the drop on us like that."

"Did anyone got an I.D. on that person who attacked us?" Cloud asked him, standing up.

"Kunsel might but he was knocked out," Zack answered as they walked away from the ruins, "Maybe there will be something in the official report about this incident."

The sound of an approaching car drew their attention as the silver vehicle came to a stop in front of the yellow line that had been set up. Two figures stepped out of it, and Cloud instantly recognized one of them as the Commander, but he doesn`t recognize the second man.

"Who is that with the Commander?" he asked.

"Beats me."

The man in question walked through the yellow line with his companion and both of the SOLDIERs saluted their approaching Commander.

"At ease," Hein said simply, "What happened here?"

"Lockhart wasn't working alone sir," Zack answered, "She lured us into a trap and someone…or something else attacked us."

Cloud noticed that the other man looked up slightly at that.

"You`re telling me that a single person got the drop on a fully trained First Class Team?"

"That`s exactly I am saying sir," Zack said simply.

Hein gave the man a glance who nodded lightly.

"Permission to speak sir," Cloud spoke up.

Hein turned his attention toward him, "What do you have to add Strife?"

"The information we have on Tifa Lockhart," Cloud asked, "How old is it?"

Hein frowned lightly.

"It`s over fifty years old," he said.

Cloud approached him, "The woman I saw today wasn`t over fifty years old sir."

The unknown man spoke out.

"You mean, you saw Tifa Lockhart?" he asked, "Face to face?"

"Yes," Cloud said, "She palmed me in the chest sending me flying back a couple of meters sir…a normal person wouldn`t be able to do the things that I have seen her do."

"I already told you that Lockhart had stolen properties from SHINRA," Hein spoke out, "What you have seen are probably result of what she had done over the years we`ve lost contact with her. I expect a written report tomorrow on my desk from the both of you."

"Yes sir," both Zack and Cloud spoke out.

Then the Commander walked away along with the unknown man back toward the car they had come on.

_That doesn`t exactly explain why Tifa Lockhart hasn`t aged a day, _Cloud thought as he observed the two men, _There is something going on here, and I wont rest till I find out what it is._

* * *

Commander Hein and his companion stepped inside the car they had come from.

"It was a mistake to involve the SOLDIERs," his companion said, "Lockhart recognized them quickly."

Hein gave him a glance.

"SOLDIERs are the best operative this little land of ours had to offer," he told him, "They could have handle her…"

"And yet your entire team barely survived," his companion told him.

"Maybe if someone actually told us what exactly we are hunting," Hein answered.

"What you are hunting Commander," the man said, "is the only way to revive JENOVA."

"JENOVA?" Hein repeated, with a light frown, "I don't think I`ve heard of it."

The companion chuckled.

"It`s the serum that give you SOLDIERs the advantage you have," he said, "Mako is born out of it. Tifa Lockhart is the last survivor of the Nibelheim incident fifty years ago, and we need her blood to continue the research to make SOLDIER stronger."

* * *

Tifa slowly came out of her unconsciousness.

The young woman blinked to herself slowly as she registers the sunlight bathing down upon where she was. She took notice of the large destroyed ceiling above her and can see white flowers dancing across her vision causing her to stand up.

She was lying down in a field of flowers that seems to grow inside this old church. The young woman looked down at herself noticing the dried blood upon her clothes but she couldn`t feel any pain. The young woman raised her shirt to where she was stabbed but there was no wound.

Groaning, Tifa slowly stood up glancing around herself.

The entire place was completely deserted and she wondered on how she had gotten to this place but the young woman simply shook her head before glancing around, searching for her backpack which had landed a few way away from where she was.

As she was making her way toward it, a sound reached her ears, the sound of footsteps. Tifa instantly glanced up toward the entrance of the abandoned church seeing the shadow of a person slowly appearing upon the ground and then Tifa threw herself out of sight and hiding behind one of the large pillar in the corner.

The person had stepped inside the church and from behind where she had hidden, Tifa can see the long brown hair that danced as the young woman made her way through the derelict church with a light smile upon her face. The young lady was wearing a pink dress with a white jacket upon her body. She was carrying an empty basket in her hand as she walked straight toward the field of flowers in the middle of the room.

"Now that`s odd…," the woman said simply as she came to a stop in front of the flower field.

Tifa observed her to see what she was doing and saw the young woman walked into the field before kneeling at a spot…the exact same spot that she was lying in a few minutes ago, before pulling out a white Materia.

Tifa blinked before searching her clothes, realizing that her white material was missing from her body. She let out a soft sigh, before stepping out of her hiding place. Her footsteps drew the attention of the young woman in front of her as she instantly turned around to face her.

"That`s mine," she said simply.

The brown haired young woman`s dress was shin length and buttoned that way, but Tifa could see the surprise in those greenish blue depths her eyes were made of. She let out a soft gasp at her rugged appearance and the young woman instantly walked forward.

"A…Are you alright?" she asked.

Tifa was surprised at the amount of concern that they were in her voice. She simply shook her head before raising her hand.

"I`m fine…just the Materia…it`s mine," she said.

The stranger looked down at the white ball she was holding before instantly giving it to her.

"I`m sorry," she said, "It`s just…you look like you were hurt pretty badly…"

Tifa pocketed her Materia.

"It`s nothing for you to worry about," she answered her before making her way toward her fallen bag.

She heard the woman following after her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Tifa picked up her bag, "Nothing…just had a rough night that`s all."

"You`re not one of those drug dealers are you?" the woman asked her, "Sector Seven is crawling with them over the years."

"Sector Seven?" Tifa repeated surprised.

_How the hell did I managed to get there? _She thought.

The woman seems surprised at her answer.

"You don't remember what you did last night?" she asked, "Or in how you got here in this abandoned church?"

Tifa sighed to herself, glancing at the young woman.

"Look, it`s not of your business," she snapped, "Anyway, isn`t it a little dangerous for you to be out here? Sector Seven isn`t exactly the friendliest of places to walk around alone."

The brown haired woman chuckled.

"Everyone here knows who I am," she said, "What would they get from attacking a lone single Flower Girl?"

Tifa placed her backpack upon her form before turning to face her companion.

"Flower girl?" she repeated.

The young woman indicated the flower bed that was now completely light up by the sunlight coming from the destroyed ceiling. She made her way toward them and kneeled in front of the white flowers that seem to brighten the gloomy atmosphere around us.

"A friend suggested that I sell these flowers," the young woman said, smiling at them, "a way to spread some happiness in this place. As you said, Sector Seven isn't exactly a very friendly place to live in."

Tifa stared at the young girl, a look of complete surprise written upon her face.

"Did it help?" she asked.

"Hard to say," the young woman answered turning toward her, "The people here aren`t exactly all that forthcoming about feelings and whatnots. They mostly become criminals and drug dealers. It`s sad…how dangerous this world had become over the years…"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders before.

"You can`t change people," she said making her way toward the door.

There was a sound of quick footsteps before a softer hand took hold of Tifa`s arm. The young woman glanced back toward her, confused.

"What?"

"You can't honestly think that I will simply let you walk out of here in such a state," she said.

"Why would you help me?" Tifa asked her, "You don't even know me."

The young woman gently smiled.

"You don't need to know someone to give that person a hand," she said.

Tifa stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. Maybe it will be good to have her help her and maybe, this young woman might be able to help.

* * *

**NO POV**

The two young women left the old church together not noticing the two DISSIDIA agents that kept watch over the brown haired young woman over the years. One of the agents was a young man with brown hair and had a scar upon his nose as he looked at the two with the gunblade hanging from his waist.

The other had long black hair with both of his hands crossed, his eyes narrowing in suspicions about the dark haired young girl that was beside their quarry.

"It`s not one of the streets slums," the brown haired guy said.

One of dark haired eyes suddenly light up as he scanned the woman and using the organization`s data, the only words that appeared in front of him were CLASSIFIED LEVEL 9 CLEARANCE NEEDED.

"It said I need a level 9 security clearance to access this woman`s files," he said.

His companion gave him a glance.

"Contact the Director…she needs to know about this."

**So ends this chapter...Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

Tifa was still very suspicious of the young woman leading her on.

There is no way that she had a reason to help a stranger that she had just met but somehow, this young woman who had never met her before wanted to help her. She couldn`t help but feel suspicious, after all, what if that young woman was SHINRA and was leading her into a trap?

Tifa knew that she was actually strong enough to overpower that girl if she chose to so she was slowly biding her time for when the obvious trap this woman was leading her in made itself known, thought in the morning light of the streets of Sector Five, it was a slum with the homeless people seating in corners of the streets, the rusty cars that were moving about as people started to move in about their business.

The young woman was leading her through the empty streets and Tifa found herself going toward a small building. It was a small house standing in the corner of the streets they were walking in and few people were moving about there as well as few shops.

"Morning Aerith," a voice called out.

The young woman leading her turned toward the voice. It was the one of the women from the shop they just passed by.

"Hello," the young woman answered with a smile.

"You`re up early today, Aerith," the old woman said, "That`s a surprise you don't have your flower basket with your earlier today."

"I will do it later Mrs. Dan," Aerith answered her with a bright smile.

"I will look forward to your flowers today dear girl," the woman waved at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Dan," Aerith smiled before pulling Tifa forward.

The dark haired girl, having observed the entire exchange gave her companion a glance for a few seconds.

"You know her?"

"Since I was a young child," Aerith answered her with a light smile, "She had been quite a familiar face when I was growing. She is the former keyholder of that church we were in a few minutes ago. Her family used to be in charge of it but with how times had been lately, the church had fallen into ruins."

"I`m guessing SHINRA is behind it," Tifa said darkly.

Aerith nodded.

"Well, they are one of the most powerful companies in the entire world," she said, "Midgar is their playground really if you think about it with SOLDIERs and their troops in control of most of the sectors."

Tifa knew that.

SHINRA had Midgar in a lockdown control and no one ever stood up against the company giant. They have caused the destruction of her entire town, killing basically everyone there but they have been nothing against them. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to find what truly happened that day…when Nibelheim was destroyed.

"What about you?" Aerith asked giving her a glance, "Why do you hate SHINRA."

Tifa glanced at her.

"I never said I hated them."

"You reacted when I spoke of what SHINRA had done…and not in a good way," Aerith told her with a small smile.

Tifa looked at her for a few seconds.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, "You don't know who I am…you don't know if I am a good person or a bad person."

Aerith stopped walking and dropped her hand. Tifa blinked at her sudden stop.

"You`re right," she said, "I don't know who you are and what you have done with your life…but, since when do we need to know something about someone`s life to be able to help them."

"Someone might take advantage of you," Tifa told her.

"Maybe you`re right," Aerith said softly, "Someone will probably take advantage of my kindness and kill me for it, but at least, if I really die, then it will be because I was doing something I loved to do."

Those eyes turned toward Tifa again.

"Then tell me, if you were to die will it be because of something you like to do or because of something you find yourself obliged to do?"

Tifa stared at her for a few seconds, unable to understand how can this girl speak like this? She was like an enigma or something. She shook my head.

"With the life I had…death would have been a gift," she said simply.

* * *

**SOLDIER building**

Cloud let out a yawn as he stepped out of his office. He had just finished the report about the incident that happened the previous night with SOLDIER tracking Tifa Lockhart down. The young man still had that feeling that not all the information had been given for there is still the mystery of who had attacked the team when they had Tifa boxed in…

Those glowing eyes…

Cloud shook his head of the thoughts before making his way toward the elevator, the door sliding open in front of him. He stepped in and pressed a button as the door slid close in front of him and the elevator started to go down as he stayed still waiting for it to come to a stop and then when it did, the door slid open.

"_Level 21, Archives_," an automated voice spoke out.

Cloud walked out of the elevator making his way toward the entrance of where the Archives were placed. The information on Tifa Lockhart had been sketchy at best so they best way to find the answers he needed was in the Archives after all, if Tifa had been involved with SHINRA in any way, they will have to have record of it.

The Archives were a good place to start anyhow.

He stepped through the doors, making his way through the large room. They were rows and rows of cases filled with nothing but everything SHINRA ever worked on. The young man walked through the area until he came to a stop in front of a computer.

He typed in TIFA LOCKHART on the search words and waited for a few seconds as the computer searched but what came up was NO MATCH FOUND. Cloud raised his eyebrows as he observed the sight in front of him.

_If you are wanted by SHINRA, they will have a file on you no matter what, _he thought frowning as to why Tifa wasn`t on the system.

Cloud thought about it for a few seconds before a new idea sprung in his head as he thought back to the file they had given the SOLDIER about Tifa. The young man turned his attention toward the keyboard in front of him before starting to type.

NIBELHEIM

A few files about the name popped up and Cloud instantly clicked upon it. A newspaper article popped up with the title TRAGEDY STRIKES PEACEFUL MOUNTAIN COMMUNITY. Cloud read through the files noticing that it said sometime the previous night the peaceful town of Nibelhiem had been under attack based on the reports, fifty years previously. It had been quickly contained by SHINRA and the company had closed off the community from the rest of the world saying that a deadly infectious chemical had been unleashed upon the city and had caused the destruction.

Cloud frowned to himself for a few seconds as he observed the place.

_This town was the place Tifa was born based on the reports about her, _he thought, _and SHINRA is after her…if she really is on SHINRA`s hit list, what did she do to get there?"_

As he scan the article Cloud came to a stop upon a phrase. The young man stared at it for a few seconds, feeling his eyes instantly taking in the focus.

_The citizens of Nibelhiem and SHINRA had joined force nearly two decades ago for the building of the Mako Factory located deep in the woods. With this new incident, people are wondering what will be the state of the factory and will the development of the Mako SOLDIER program be put on hold indefinitely…_

Cloud was frowning.

_Mako SOLDIERs?_ He thought, _just what is that?_

Suddenly his phone started to ring. Cloud sighed to himself before pulling it out.

"Strife," he said.

"_Where are you?" _

The blond man sighed, "What do you want Zack? Is it a new mission?"

"_No, just wanted to know where you are," _Zack told him.

"I`m doing some research now Zack," Cloud answered him, "Say Zack, have you ever heard of talk of something called Mako SOLDIERs?"

"_Mako SOLDIERs?" _the First said, surprised, "_No…I never heard of it, why are you asking?"_

"Just something that came up," Cloud told him.

"_Cloud…come up, there is something going on," _Zack told him.

"I`m coming," he said before hanging up.

Cloud printed out the page about Nibelheim and closed the files. Then he walked out of the room and into the elevator.

**Hope you enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
